Birthday
by Chounette
Summary: [SPD] It's Sky's birthday and his teammates attempt to get him to loosen up. [One shot]


**Title:** Birthday  
**Author:** Marie/Chounette  
**Fandom:** Power Rangers SPD  
**Characters:** Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Sydney Drew, Jack Landors, Z Delgado  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 742  
**Disclaimer:** _Power Rangers SPD_ belongs to Disney. I only own the plot, although two of the sentences are from kikos ai.  
**Notes:** Written for kikos ai. Also, it doesn't have much plot.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Prompts:** "It's your birthday! Lighten up a bit and join the party, Sky!" and "I am the Buttery King! Kneel before thy God!"  
**Summary:** It's Sky's birthday and his teammates attempt to get him to loosen up.

* * *

"It's your birthday! Lighten up a bit and join the party, Sky!"

Sky rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance as Sydney tugged on his hand in an attempt to drag him out of his seat and onto the improvised dance floor.

"Come on, dance with me!" Releasing his hand, the small blonde planted herself in front of him with her fists on her hips, lips arranged in a pout. "I know you can dance, Sky, so stop being so stuck up and loosen up for once."

Z stood at Sky's side, arms crossed. For a moment, he thought she was going to come to his defense, until she stared down at him with that smug expression of hers. "It's a _party_, Sky. Not only a party, but your party."

"Attention craving like you are, I'd have thought you'd take the occasion to rightfully steal the limelight!" Jack piped up before a dark look from Z shut him up.

"It's _your_ party," the Yellow Ranger continued. Her eyes twinkled in amusement and her lips curled up in a smile. "So why don't you go out there and show us just how wild and wacky you used to be?"

Sky groaned and buried his face in his hands. Former best friend or not and forgoing the evil alien part, he'd never forgive Dru for delivering that 'wild and wacky' line, right along with an all-access pass to the Bug Sky About His Past show. It had been months and they had never let him live it down, bringing the subject up right when he thought they'd dropped it.

"I'm not a dancer. Honest," he replied.

Bridge opened to attest otherwise, because he knew it wasn't the truth. Bridge knew everything, although Sky wasn't sure if it was due to his powers or just a lot of listening. Despite having great faith in his friend's powers, he suspected the second reason instead of the first.

Obviously, Sky deliberately made a point to forget to mention the dancing lessons his mother had him take before he joined Space Patrol Delta. Because then, he'd be really doomed. And forcefully appointed as Syd's dance partners at future dinners at her parents' country club, which wasn't exactly something he dreamed of.

The Green Ranger was silenced by a glare and the crisis averted, Sky attempted to change the subject. "You guys really didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Of course we did," Sydney replied. "Even Rangers need a break on their birthdays."

"And this time you even took your uniform off. There might still be hope for you after all, man." Sky glared. "Oh, and that glaring thing you've been doing all day? It's getting old. Stop trying to convince yourself that you don't want to have fun."

"And that you don't really wish you were working it out there on the dance floor," Z added, amused. "Aw, lighten up, Sky. We won't tell anyone that you know how to have fun, I swear."

"Wouldn't want the younger cadets to think you can have fun at the academy, now would we?" Jack added, half-expecting a glare that never came.

Bridge spoke for the first time, sporting a rare sly smile that could only mean trouble for Sky. "If I don't see you having fun in five minutes, Sky, I'm going to do my Buttery King act."

The Blue Ranger looked horrified. Syd put a hand over her mouth to stiffle a giggle. Z and Jack frowned; they had never seen nor heard of that. Jack wasn't sure he wanted to, either.

Z stared down at her watch. "Four minutes and a half."

Sky crossed his arms, looking amusingly like a sulking three-year-old.

"Three minutes and forty-six seconds. Forty-five, forty-four…"

Fighting a giggle fit, Syd extended a hand to her friend. "Dance with me?" she asked again.

"Three minutes and nineteen seconds…"

"Hmph." Grumbling under his breath, Sky took Syd's hand and stalked away, dragging the Pink Ranger away with him.

The other three watched them walk away. "Well, next time we'll know what to do to get him to lighten up," Jack said.

Z smirked. "Hey, Bridge, could you show us your Buttery King act anyway? I've never heard of that before."

Less than a minute later, she and Jack were torn between amusement and embarrassment as Bridge climbed onto a table, brandishing a plastic fork.

"I am the Buttery King! Kneel before thy God!"


End file.
